These investigators will compare the pharmacokinetics, safety, and tolerance of BID versus TID dosing of delavirdine mesylate, zidovudine and indinavir to compare the antiviral activity measured by the change from baseline in HIV RNA levels. They will also compare the immunologcial activity of twice daily dosing with thrice daily dosing as measured by CD4 and CD8 cell counts.